


Buttons

by ellebellebab



Category: Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebellebab/pseuds/ellebellebab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James had already realised that one of his favourite pass times was pissing Bruce off, watching his face become a deeper shade of red and his sentences get shorter and more nonsensical as he tried to explain to James why he was being an asshole. It was unnecessary really, James already knew he was an asshole, it was just funny watching the tiny vein on Bruce's forehead pop out when he got angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buttons

“Bruce I know it's your favourite game and all but it was just one match..”

 

“For the last fucking time my favourite game is battlefield and it's not that it- you know what just shut the fuck up”

 

“How about you _both_ shut the fuck up” Adam muttered over his shoulder.

 

James tried to stifle his grin as he sat at his desk, watching Bruce angrily do the same. Adam had a point, it had been two hours since they'd finished recording with The Creatures and all he'd done was try and push Bruce's buttons gleefully watching the other man get more and more worked up.

 

James had already realised that one of his favourite pass times was pissing Bruce off, watching his face become a deeper shade of red and his sentences get shorter and more nonsensical as he tried to explain to James why he was being an asshole. It was unnecessary really, James already knew he was an asshole, it was just funny watching the tiny vein on Bruce's forehead pop out when he got angry.

 

He sat and watched the man for a while instead of getting on with his editing, watching as Bruce started to calm down, his posture relaxing and his breathing going back to normal. It just simply wouldn't do, James couldn't let such an excellent opportunity get away from him. He eyed the clock on his computer as he went to continue with his editing, 2pm. The day was still early, he still had plenty of time to fuck with Bruce.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  


“I love this song.” James grinned as Bruce turned the car radio up and changed lanes simultaneously, flipping his middle finger out the window when the car he cut off honked at him.

 

“It's Taylor Swift of course you love this song”

 

“She's fucking talented and she's hot”

 

“And you're a 16 year old girl trapped in a 34 year old mans body”

 

“Fuck off you like her too”

 

“Jeez someone’s still angry about that CS:GO game”

 

“Are you fucking serious?”

 

“I'm just saying you're a bit touchy Brucey boy”

 

“I'm gonna fucking _kill_ you”

 

“I know you're upset because I got MVP more than you did but _hey_ it's probably just beginners luck, you'll get them next time pal”

 

“I swear to god” James grinned as he watched Bruce's fingers grip the steering wheel tight, his knuckles turning white.

 

“Is it because Spoole did better than you? Is that it?”

 

“I will pull this fucking car over and kick you out don't think I won't”  


“Bruce we're on the highway”

 

James burst out laughing at the other man's befuddled expression, cowering against the window as Bruce punched him a few times in the arm.

 

“Stop being a dick!”

 

“It's not my fault you're so touchy, must be all the Taylor Swift.”

 

“You're going to send me to an early grave and you better fucking believe I'm taking you with me”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  
Bruce had mostly calmed down again by the time they got back to their apartment and they went about their usual nightly things. James took a shower while Bruce began cooking dinner, then once he was clean they swapped. James checking on the chicken the other man had put in the oven and putting some vegetables on to boil, flipping some channels over on the television and wondering if he could convince Bruce to play something with him after dinner.

 

They ate and talked about random shit like they usually did. James was sure there was no one else in the world he could talk to like he could to Bruce. He couldn't even count the amount of hours they'd spent together talking about anything and everything, whole nights when neither could sleep and they'd end up dragging their feet to work the next morning, their voices hoarse and in no shape to stream. The other guys would just sigh, Adam pressing throat lozenges into their hands and telling them to sleep at a normal time because they 'weren't fucking teenagers'.

 

“What are you thinking about?” James was sent back to reality at Bruce's question, smiling at him warmly for a moment before getting up and gathering their plates.

 

“Just wondering if you want to play some Counter Strike after”

 

“I will _drown_ you in the kitchen sink”

 

“So that's a no?”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

One of the other things James loved about his and Bruce's relationship was how easily they slotted in with each others lives. They'd been living together for less than a year but they still moved around the tiny kitchen together with ease, James drying as Bruce washed, humming stupid tunes and bumping hips occasionally. It was so overly domestic and nothing James thought he'd have or even really want with another person until he met Bruce.

 

He finished drying a plate, reaching up over Bruce to put it in the cupboard and hip checking him in the process. Bruce fumbled with the slippery glass he was washing, catching it quickly before it fell to the depths of the shallow water in the sink.

 

“Jesus James can you chill out? We smash enough glasses as it is be careful”

 

“ _Someone's still a little testy from that CS:GO match..._ ” James mutters it under his breath but from the deep sigh from Bruce and the way he throws his hands up in the air and walks away James is pretty sure he hears him.

 

“Bruce? I was kidding!”

 

“Fuck off James”

 

“So sensitive”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

They usually go to bed early at the beginning of the week, the extra sleep from the weekend already wearing off and the business that Monday and Tuesday brings making them extra tired. Bruce isn't speaking much when James lies down next to him, placing his glasses carefully on the table to his right and rolling his eyes when Bruce simply turns over to face the wall, shoulders hunched and back ramrod straight.

 

James bites his lip before moving behind the other man, wrapping an arm around his middle and pulling Bruce towards him.

 

“ _James.._ ”

 

“What? We're cuddling, it's nice.”

 

“Dude stop I'm trying to sleep okay”

 

Finally James has kind of had enough, it was funny when he was the one pissing Bruce off, but now the tables have turned and he's not really sure why he's suddenly so angry.

 

“Jesus fucking christ Bruce will you let the Counter Strike game go?!”

 

Bruce sit ups quickly, turning to James with an incredulous look on his face.

 

“Are you _fucking_ serious?”

 

“Yes! Why are you so hung up on it it's weird.”

 

“Why am _I_ so hung up on it?”

 

“You've been acting crazy all day!”

 

“You're the one who keeps bringing it up in that annoying fucking voice like _'Errrr Bruce you're still upset about it'_ I'm only upset about it because you won't fucking leave it alone you dick”

 

James is quiet for a minute. He had a point, a really annoying point that James wanted to pretend he didn't get.

 

“Fine I'm sorry”

 

“Wait _what?_ ”

 

“It was funny at first you got all like angry Bruce and started hulking out and then you get all pouty and it's kind of fucking adorable and so I just kept saying it”

 

Now that James was saying it out loud he realised how insane he sounded.

 

“You sound fucking insane”

 

“Insane for you baby!”

 

Bruce was smiling now at least, shaking his head and rubbing his hands over his face as he flopped back down against the pillows.

 

“God you made me crazy all day”

 

“I know which buttons to push”

 

“Tell me about it”

 

James laid next to him, shoulder to shoulder, and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together.

 

“Sorry I'm an asshole”

 

“No you're not”

 

“No but I _really_ want to be”

 

Bruce laughed and turned his face to press a kiss to James' temple and they were quiet for a moment, laying in the darkness and breathing in and out slowly.

 

“You _were_ really weird about the game though”

 

“UNBELIEVABLE”

 

James was laughing uncontrollably as Bruce got up from the bed, turning the light on and grabbing his pillows.

 

“Wait where are you going?”

 

“Sleeping on the couch away from you, you lunatic”

 

“No Bruce don't be childish please.” he watched Bruce leave the room and he sat for a minute.

 

“Bruce?”

 

Nothing.

 

“Bruce _I'm sorry!_ ”

 

He jumped from the bed and ran from the room to find Bruce and apologise for good this time. Bruce forgave him of course, they both slept on the couch. James couldn't bring himself to care about the stiff back he'd have in the morning when they were all tangled limbs and arms wrapped around each other all through the night. Angry Bruce might be entertaining but cuddly boyfriend Bruce was so much better.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The end is rushed cause i lost my mojo but that 1v1 vid had the cogs turning in my shippy brain.


End file.
